Brett Fowler
|birth = February 12, 2527 (Ninth Bay, Djoano)|gender = Male|height = 6' 10" (With armor) 6' 7" (Without armor)|hair = Dark Blond|eyes = Blue|cyber = |status = Active|affiliation = * ** * ** |rank = *Corporal (formerly) *Spartan|specialty = *Heavy Weapons *Close Quarter Combat}}Spartan Brett M. Fowler (service number: 11358-56239-BF) is a supersoldier who formerly served with the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers through the final years of the Human-Covenant War. He currently serves in Fireteam Eon under the callsign Eon Three as both a gunner and heavy weapons user. Fowler has participated in 22 military operations overall, 15 of which were full campaigns through his Marine and Spartan career. Early Life Brett Mitchell Fowler was born on February 12, 2527 in Ninth Bay, Djoano on the colony of to 19-year old college student Anastasia "Ana" Fowler. His father also a student and was only around for his first six months before abandoning both mother and son. With what she had; Ana raised Brett on her own, barely making it through welfare. Situated on the north coast of the nation, Ninth Bay was a small college town of less than fifteen thousand people and Fowler grew up through school taller and faster than his age group and his large size and strength made him quickly become a proficient cage boxer for his years. For much of his life, he held aspirations of becoming a star cage fighter in the professional leagues. The dream was far from attainable though, as Ana did not have enough to fund his own higher education as well as the overshadowing Covenant locked in war against humanity. Through his entire high school career, Fowler constantly qualified for national championships and participated in every one from his freshman to his junior year, finally winning the title of his heavyweight division in the latter. Fowler suffered an injury in the middle of his senior season, which caused college talent scouts to pass on recruiting him. While his athletic career was remarkable, a mediocre score of academic performances prevented him from attaining any scholarships. Discouraged, he sought to find use for his skills elsewhere. Military Career Seeing his abilities could be applied on a larger scale, Fowler took a leap of faith and enlisted into the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers on March 27, 2547 after he had exhausted both of his civilian options. Receiving training on , Fowler was at the top of his class in all physical tests and specialized in both heavy weapons and CQC with remarks from his superiors that he was relatively unmatched in takedown drills. Upon graduating, he went on to fight Covenant forces on multiple worlds including Southampton, Tribute and the Second Battle of Earth. His former squadmates have remarked that he was capable of choking and suffocating sangheili soldiers. Fowler contemplated leaving the service after the war had ended, however he received a recommendation for the new Spartan program and quickly accepted, remaining in the force. SPARTAN Career As a Spartan, Fowler was assigned to Fireteam Jet; a land-based Spartan team with a specialization in urban warfare. Sometime between 2555 and 2557, he was accepted into the elite 37th Special Shock Development Group and reassigned into Fireteam Eon. Personality and Traits Brett Fowler is known through the 37th SSD Group as "quite the character" with an outspoken personality and can be counted on to speak his mind without any regard to whom he may be talking to. To newcomers, he is viewed mostly with a negative attitude and his honest, blunt self often annoys or even hurts others outside his team. His pessimistic nature can be attributed to the fact that he had been denied access to information about his father and college scholarships in his youth. He speaks with a distinct Criterionite accent; often misinterpreted by many thinking he is constantly irritated or angry. Fowler greatly resents his father in both the fact that he was not around for his childhood and not attempting to contact either him or his mother to reconcile, even after he was making ends meet. Even when the father, who remained anonymous in the act, tried to reach out in hopes of meeting his grown son, Fowler refused. In combat, Brett possesses a die-hard, trigger happy nature, often toting the guns that shoot the fastest or do the most damage. This contributes to his bold aggressiveness, especially directed towards people or things that he distrusts. He has an intense hatred of the Covenant and always seeks to kill as many as possible which would later also be extended towards Prometheans as well. Brett has also been known to be baited into verbal exchanges with taunting Soldier units, at one point leaving a unit speechless and unable to talk back. On one occasion Eon worked alongside sangheili freelancer , whom Fowler did not trust and he expressed the feeling to the other members. At the end of the operation, he came to respect Ayit's abilities saying that he was "rather nice for an elite" Fowler also has a hard respect for nearly every Spartan, no matter the class and often is quick to challenge the most superior force. Because of his belligerence, the members of Eon prohibit him from choosing the bar to drink at when off duty, however he has always been the one to count on when the inevitable brawl breaks out. Fowler has kept tabs on his record for such fights and thus remains undefeated. He has a penchant for sports cars and drives a crimson colored 2558 Capri Dragon with customized rims when off duty. Aside from the vehicle, he has donated every single earned credit towards his mother. He currently has his residence in an apartment on-base at Turbin Island, New Corsica. Skills and Abilities Being both an ordinance and close combat specialist Spartan as well as having experience in urban warfare, Fowler brings many different skills and abilities. * Physical Stamina: While he is not as quick as teammate Marcus Austal, Fowler, like all Spartans is very fit, agile and capable of being battle-ready at a moment's notice. * Strength: Even prior to becoming a Spartan; Fowler displayed remarkable strength, capable of choking Covenant sangheili on more than one occasion. This trait was further enhanced with the Spartan-IV augmentations and the MJOLNIR armor. * Pain Tolerance: Fowler has shown multiple times that he possesses an incredible tolerance for pain through his augmentations and nearly-indestructible ATLAS MJOLNIR armor which can be considered quite high even for Spartan standards. * Hand to Hand Combat (advanced): Fowler primarily relies on brute strength when engaging in hand to hand combat and can neutralize most foes with relative ease. Relationships and Family * Anastasia Fowler: Brett claims that he owes "everything" to his birth mother, especially during difficult times in balancing work, school and him. After leaving to join the military, he sent every credit he earned back to her in hopes that she would get the career and life that she deserved. He was deployed when she had finally graduated and was upset that he couldn't attend. After becoming a Spartan and gaining an increase in pay; he bought her an apartment in the upscale district of downtown Toronto, URNA, Earth and visits her for at least a week during every leave. * Anthony Lusana: Fowler greatly respects his leader and remains willing to follow him through the gates of hell. * Ross Pine * Marcus Austal * Blake Bailey Equipment Fowler formerly used a HAZOP-class GEN2 MJOLNIR armor. As of Eon's requisition in 2558, he currently wears the ATLAS-class in the team's black coloration with dark red trim and a Rampant visor. His standard armament is an and an and he will often be fielding explosive ordinance and may also use heavy weapons such as a M57 Pilum or M6 Spartan Laser. Trivia * Fowler is a playable character in Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal postwar campaign co-op mode. He is controlled by the second player and is armed with an M739 SAW and M90A Shotgun. Category:SPARTAN-IV